staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3406; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3407; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Kopciuszek - Portret z duszą odc. 18; serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 08:55 Domowe przedszkole - Skąd się bierze woda w kranie; program dla dzieci 09:25 Bob Budowniczy X - Krótkofalówka Betoniarki, odc. 3; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:35 Papirus - Dzieciństwo Papirusa odc. 41; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 90; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Futbolowe szaleństwo odc.12/30 - txt str. 777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:20 Podróżnik - Algarve 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania odc.863; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Faraon - cz. I; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1965) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu odc. 14; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 12; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3408; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3409; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Fantazje kulinarne; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Uczeń Wielkiego Smoka, odc. 7 kraj prod.Polska (1989) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 3 - Kisiu misiu; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1987) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali II - Upalny dzień 4; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Herosi, seria I - Zaskoczenie, odc. 16 - txt str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:05 Herosi, seria I - Firma, odc. 17 - txt str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:55 David Nolande - cz. 1; serial kraj prod.Francja (2006) 22:50 Teleexpress nocą 23:10 Bez pardonu III - odc. 6, Stare rany; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:55 Dobre, bo polskie - Kobra: Amerykańska guma do żucia "Pinky"; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1972) 01:25 Dobre, bo polskie - Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 3/8 - Termos; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965) 01:55 Dobre, bo polskie - S. O. S. - odc. 3/7 - Pułapka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974) 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Ocean Avenue - odc. 109/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 110/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 10 - Podwieczorek z krokodylem 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 21/26 Bar leczniczych wód; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 263 Niedokończona rozmowa; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40 10:40 Święta wojna - Strongman (248); serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 13; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 115/162 Skarb Kalaniopu'u; serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 64/75 Prymitywny człowiek; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:55 Raj na ziemi - Świątynia tygrysów-odc.9; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:10 Dubidu ; quiz muzyczny 15:00 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 14/22; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 48/66 - txt str. 777; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 12/26 (46) Miłość i nienawiść; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 76/78 - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Janosik - odc. 13/13 -Zdrada - txt str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Taksówka wspomnień (Cab to Canada); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 21:35 Kobieta pracująca radzi - odc. 4; magazyn 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Polska - Argentyna 00:40 Sól ziemi czarnej; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1969) 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 12.07.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:57 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Straż Pożarna prem. 05.02.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (12.07.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Zapraszamy na Mazowsze - odc. 2; STEREO 18:48 E - lementarz - E - lementarz 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:02 Wielkie napady PRL-u - odc. 3 - Napad w Wołowie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:28 Zwierzaki Pana Władka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika Warszawska - powt. na 7.07 i; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe - (12.07.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:03 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:57 Ostatnie dni sław - Anwar as Sadat, odc. 2 (Final Days of an Icon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:32 Kurier; STEREO 01:52 Pogoda; STEREO 01:55 Ostatnie dni sław - Anwar as Sadat, odc. 2 (Final Days of an Icon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:48 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sekret Laury (110) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 13 posterunek (37) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy (81): Pacjent zwany Ordynatorem - serial komediowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (14) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Dotyk anioła (14) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (14): Tajemnice przeszłości - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (133) - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata (86) - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny HiII- program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (133): Rodzina świata - serial kom. 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.25 Daleko od noszy (82): Leczenie eksperymentalne - serial komediowy 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (97) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (41) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (134): Krótki wyjazd - serial komediowy 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (5, 6) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (14) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Tajemnice armii - thriller, USA/lndie 2001 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Pogoda na miłość (8) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 08.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - pr. rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (14-ost.) - serial animowany 11.55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (9) - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania (106) - telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno--dokumentalny 17.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 List do mordercy - film kryminalny, USA 1995 22:15 Magda M. (39, 40) - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Kryminalni (59, 60) - serial kryminalny 02.10 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.10 Telesklep 03.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.50 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (24) - serial anim. 09.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (223) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (19) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Cała prawda - talk show 13.05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.25 Król szamanów (52) - serial animowany 15.55 Beverly Hills 90210 (20) - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem (224) - telenowela 20.00 Kameleon (10) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Policyjna opowieść (2) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1988 23.10 100 dziewczyn i ja - komedia, USA 2000 01.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.10 Nie ma sprawy (31) - serial komediowy 09.10 Gorzka zemsta (19) - telenowela 10.05 Inspektor Eddie (4) - serial komediowy 11.05 Zabawa od kuchni 12.05 Telesklep 14.10 Gorzka zemsta (20) - telenowela 15.10 Nikita (11) - serial sensacyjny 16.10 Życie na fali (16) - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Seans filmowy - magazyn 18.10 Inspektor Eddie (4) - serial komediowy 19.10 Życie na fali (17) - serial obyczajowy 20.10 Bonnie i Clyde - dramat kryminalny, USA 1967 22.20 Bez śladu (5) - serial kryminalny 23.30 Projekt plaża ekstra 00.05 Ukryty - horror, USA 1987 01.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Na żywioł - Woda cz.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Leśnym tropem - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 09:50 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Fabryka śmiechu - (8); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 847* - Kłopoty Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1245; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Mój pierwszy raz - (46); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Ikona; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Na żywioł - Woda cz.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Kot norweski leśny odc.49; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Miejsce dla ptaków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Ocalone od zapomnienia; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 18:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 847* - Kłopoty Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Żabi koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1245; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 W stronę świata - odc. 3* Wojciech Rogalski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Podróżnik - Szkoła tańca w Andaluzji; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę znać swoją przyszłośc?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 847* - Kłopoty Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Żabi koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1245; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 W stronę świata - odc. 3* Wojciech Rogalski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Ocalone od zapomnienia; magazyn 03:50 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 04:00 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę znać swoją przyszłośc?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Gorczański Park Narodowy-Świat salamandry; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Discovery Channel 06.00 Największe z największych: Najdłuższy podwodny rurociąg świata 07.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Ślepy przewodnik 08.00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Lot nad rekinami; Skok na motocyklu 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 (1) 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami 11.00 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep 07 12.00 Największe z największych: Najdłuższy podwodny rurociąg świata 13.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Ślepy przewodnik 14.00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Lot nad rekinami; Skok na motocyklu 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 16.00 Superjazda: Za zaliczeniem pocztowym 17.00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 (1, 2) 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna Ricka (2) 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 21.00 Strefa śmierci: Inwazja na Grenadę 22.00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 23.00 Pędzące maszyny: Latające łodzie 00.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kamizelki kuloodporne, Roboty, Spadochroniarze 00.30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombinezon astronauty, Silnik diesla, Neony 01.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Najlepsi kierowcy 02:00 Superjazda: Eleanor - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Chiński alarm inwazyjny - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 - serial dokumentalny Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.20 Simpsonowie 18 (13) - serial 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.00 Ikonoklaści (6): Chapelle i Angelou - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 08.55 Kupiec wenecki - film kostiumowy, USA/Włochy 2004 11.10 Gdyby jutra nie było - melodramat, Indie 2003 14.20 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 14.55 Port lotniczy 1975 - film katastroficzny, USA 1974 16.50 King Kong - film przygodowy, USA/Nowa Zelandia 2005 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 18 (14) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21.00 Premiera: Rockefeller Plaza 3 (7) - serial komediowy 21.30 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 5 (10) - serial kryminalny 22.20 Plac Zbawiciela - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2006 00.15 Ty i ja, i wszyscy, których znamy - film obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 01.50 Godzina szczytu - film psychogiczny, Polska 1973 03.15 Wszystko gra - dramat USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 HBO 06.30 Boffo! - film dokumentalny, USA 08.05 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy/USA 2005 09.45 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia, Francja/Kanada 2004 11.15 Świąteczna girlanda - film familijny, Kanada 2005 12.40 Kontrakt przedmałżeński - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 14.15 Zimowe przesilenie - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 15.45 Coldplay - koncert 16.45 Księga miłości - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1990 18.10 Nie wracaj w te strony - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy/USA 2005 20.10 Premiera: Morderstwo w bazie Presidio - film kryminalny, USA 2005 21.35 Bardzo długie zaręczyny - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/USA 2004 23.45 Górski patrol - dramat sensacyjny. Chiny/Hongkong 2004 01.15 Obiekt pożądania - thriller. USA 2003 02.45 Dogtown i Z-Boys - film dok. 04.15 Nie wracaj w te strony - dramat obyczajowy. Francja/Niemcy/USA 2005 AXN Crime 12.00 Babski oddział (odc. 1) serial sensacyjny reż. Deborah Joy LeVine, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Lela Rochon, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham 13.00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (odc. 10) serial kryminalny wyk. Richard Belzer, Yaphet Kotto, Kyle Secor, Clark Johnson 14.00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (odc. 8) serial kryminalny wyk. Julie Stewart, Matthew Bennett, Gary Chalk, Joely Collins 15.00 Szczury wodne (odc. 157) serial kryminalny wyk. Colin Friels, Steve Bisley, Catherine McClements, Peter Bensley 16.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (odc. 17) serial kryminalny reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 17.00 Babski oddział (odc. 1) serial sensacyjny reż. Deborah Joy LeVine, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Lela Rochon, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham 18.00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (odc. 10) serial kryminalny wyk. Richard Belzer, Yaphet Kotto, Kyle Secor, Clark Johnson 19.00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (odc. 8) serial kryminalny wyk. Julie Stewart, Matthew Bennett, Gary Chalk, Joely Collins 20.00 Szczury wodne (odc. 157) serial kryminalny wyk. Colin Friels, Steve Bisley, Catherine McClements, Peter Bensley 21.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (odc. 17) serial kryminalny reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 22.00 Tropem zbrodni (odc. 11) serial kryminalny wyk. Lucy Bell, Peter Mochrie, Geoff Morrell, Glenda Linscott 23.00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (odc. 11) serial kryminalny wyk. Richard Belzer, Yaphet Kotto, Kyle Secor, Clark Johnson 00.00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (odc. 9) serial kryminalny wyk. Julie Stewart, Matthew Bennett, Gary Chalk, Joely Collins 01.00 Szczury wodne (odc. 158) serial kryminalny wyk. Colin Friels, Steve Bisley, Catherine McClements, Peter Bensley 02.00 Zabójczynie (odc. 7) serial kryminalny wyk. Inés Estévez, Eugenia Tobal, Juana Viale, Julieta Díaz TCM 07.35 Ninoczka komedia reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas, Ina Claire, Bela Lugosi 09.25 Noc w operze komedia reż. Sam Wood, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Margaret Dumont 10.55 Więzień Zendy film przygodowy reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Stewart Granger, Deborah Kerr, James Mason, Jane Greer 12.35 Szalony koń western reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. Henry Fonda, Glenn Ford, Sue Ane Langdon, Hope Holiday 14.00 Mordercza kuracja komedia reż. George Pollock, wyk. Terry-Thomas, Eric Sykes, Dennis Price, Lionel Jeffries 15.35 Wróg publiczny film kryminalny reż. William A. Wellman, wyk. James Cagney, Edward Woods, Jean Harlow, Joan Blondell 17.00 Burzliwe życie Kerna film biograficzny reż. Richard Whorf, wyk. Dorothy Patrick, Jerome Kern, Judy Garland, June Allyson 19.20 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci musical reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Howard Keel, Jeff Richards, Russ Tamblyn, Tommy Rall 21.00 Sława film muzyczny reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Gene Anthony Ray, Barry Miller, Lee Curreri 23.10 Krwawy Mesjasz film biograficzny reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Dorothy Tutin, Scott Antony, Helen Mirren, Peter Vaughan 01.00 Noc iguany dramat obyczajowy reż. John Huston, wyk. Richard Burton, Ava Gardner, Deborah Kerr, Sue Lyon 03.00 Sława film muzyczny reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Gene Anthony Ray, Barry Miller, Lee Curreri 05.10 Zabierz mnie na mecz musical reż. Busby Berkeley, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Esther Williams, Gene Kelly, Betty Garrett Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz grupowy 09:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz grupowy 11:20 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 11:50 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:20 IAAF World Atletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 12:50 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Francji i Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - podsumowanie 13:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz grupowy 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - studio 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz grupowy 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - studio 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz grupowy 22:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - studio 22:30 Boks Gala w Atlantic City - waga ciężka Lennox Lewis - Mike Dixon 00:40 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 05:55 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 01:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN Turbo 06:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 09:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 10:00 The Car Show - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny 12:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 12:30 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 13:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 13:30 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 16:00 Dakar 2007 - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 18:15 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny 18:45 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:45 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 22:15 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 123 Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 111 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 12:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:05 Asioka Wielki - dramat kostiumowy odc. 1 reż. Santosh Sivan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Kareena Kapoor, Danny Denzongpa, Rahul Dev Indie 2001 15:00 Królowa Miecza: Wspólnicy - serial przygodowy odc. 8 reż. Norma Bailey/Paolo Barzman, USA/ Hiszpania/ Kanada 2001 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 135 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 133 Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 1985 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Asioka Wielki - dramat kostiumowy odc. 2 reż. Santosh Sivan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Kareena Kapoor, Danny Denzongpa, Rahul Dev Indie 2001 22:35 Królowa Miecza: Wspólnicy - serial przygodowy odc. 8 reż. Norma Bailey/Paolo Barzman, USA/ Hiszpania/ Kanada 2001 23:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 00:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 1985 00:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:30 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:10 Magazyn przyrodniczy 02:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 04:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:35 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 05:15 Magazyn przyrodniczy Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Na zimno i na gorąco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:10 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Delia na lato: Lato pełne owoców - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:20 Dania w pół godziny: Dwa w jednym - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 09:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 10:10 Słodki drań: Czarowanie pogody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pięć dni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 11:05 Na słodko 2: Czerwone pomarańcze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:00 Martha: Cyndi Lauper - talk show odc. 86 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 13:20 Szef kuchni!: Jamajskie smaki - serial komediowy odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 1993 13:50 Dania w pół godziny: Dwa w jednym - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 14:15 Para w kuchni: Na zimno i na gorąco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 14:45 Słodki drań: Owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 15:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 15:45 Na słodko 2: Kwaśna śmietana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 16:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Jadalne dzieło sztuki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 16:35 Delia na lato: Wegetariańskie lato - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 17:05 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 17:10 Dania w pół godziny: Wegetariański makaron penne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 17:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Zupy Jamiego - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 18:00 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła sałatkowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 18:30 Surfing po menu 3: Wyspa Tiwi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/24 19:00 Martha: David Boreanaz i Walt Willey - talk show odc. 89 19:45 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 20:00 Jamie w domu: Truskawki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:30 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 19 21:15 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 20 22:00 Surfing po menu 2: Sydney - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 22:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Jadalne dzieło sztuki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 22:55 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Brazylijski karnawał - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 23:20 Para w kuchni: Marchewka i buraki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 23:50 Na słodko 2: Czerwone pomarańcze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Jadalne dzieło sztuki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 02:20 Słodki drań: Owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 02:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 03:15 Dania w pół godziny: Wegetariański makaron penne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 03:40 Para w kuchni: Na zimno i na gorąco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 04:10 Na słodko 2: Czerwone pomarańcze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 Canal + Film 08:30 Dzięcioł - komedia reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Alina Janowska, Violetta Villas, Irena Kwiatkowska Polska 1970 10:00 Wielkie życie - film biograficzny reż. Kevin Spacey, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Kate Bosworth, John Goodman, Bob Hoskins USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie XVIII - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 15:15 Bezcenna Jane - dramat SF reż. Sanford Bookstaver, wyk. Emmanuelle Vaugier, Richard Roundtree, Lisa Calder, Sean Akira USA 2005 16:40 Bibliotekarz 2 - Tajemnice Kopalni Króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Noah Wyle, Gabrielle Anwar, Olympia Dukakis, Erick Avari USA 2006 18:10 Życie na wrotkach - komedia muzyczna reż. Malcolm D. Lee, wyk. Bow Wow, Marcus T. Paulk, Rick Gonzalez, Brandon T. Jackson USA 2005 20:00 Czerwony Kapturek - Prawdziwa historia - film animowany reż. Cory Edwards, Todd Edwards, wyk. USA 2005 21:20 American Beauty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Annette Bening, Kevin Spacey, Mena Suvari, Thora Birch USA 1999 23:20 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 2006 23:45 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2002 00:30 2DTV II - serial animowany odc. 5 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 00:50 SuperDeser Holenderski Ptaszek - film krótkometrażowy 01:25 Czas, który pozostał - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Ozon, wyk. Melvil Poupaud, Jeanne Moreau, Valeria Bruni Tedeschi, Daniel Duval Francja 2005 02:45 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mehdi Charef, Emir Kusturica, Spike Lee, Kátia Lund, wyk. Francisco Anawake, Maria Grazia Cucinotta, Damaris Edwards, Vera Fernandez Włochy/Francja 2005 Canal + Sport 06:00 Cena sławy - film dokumentalny odc. 2 reż. Carlos Avila, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Jon Seda, Ron Perlman, Clifton Colins Jr. USA 2000 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz z 20.10.2006 r.: Widzew Łódź - Lech Poznań 09:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz z 28.10.2006 r.: Wisła Kraków - Cracovia Kraków 12:00 Snooker Warsaw Snooker Tour: Mecz półfinałowy 16:10 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 17:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 17:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz z 03.11.2006 r.: Legia Warszawa - Lech Poznań 20:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz z 05.11.2006 r.: Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Wisła Krak 22:30 Prowokacja - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Sarah Buxton, Nick Mancuso, Anthony 'Treach' Criss USA 2005 00:10 Wonderland - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Cox, wyk. Lisa Kudrow, Val Kilmer, Christina Applegate, Kate Bosworth USA/ Kanada 2003 02:05 Jarhead: Żołnierz Piechoty Morskiej - dramat wojenny reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Jake Gyllenhaal, Scott MacDonald, Peter Sarsgaard, Jamie Foxx USA/Niemcy 2005 04:10 Człowiek o siedmiosekundowej pamięci - film dokumentalny reż. Jane Treays, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 05:00 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 HBO 2 06:30 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 08:10 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Hélčne de Fougerolles, Alexia Portal, Thierry Lhermitte Belgia/Francja 2004 09:35 Drugie wcielenie - komedia reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Lee Majors, Derek Hamilton, Barry Corbin, Reginald VelJohnson USA 2002 11:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 11:35 Cztery siostry - komedia obyczajowa reż. Vanessa Parise, wyk. Talia Shire, Burt Young, Sean Patrick Flanery, Amanda Detmer USA 2002 13:05 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Will Smith, Kevin James, Amber Valletta, Eva Mendes USA 2005 15:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 15:35 Dishdogz - film przygodowy reż. Mikey Hilb, wyk. Marshall Allman, Jane Brucker, John Cantwell, Francis Capra USA 2005 17:05 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy reż. Andrew Adamson, wyk. Georgie Henley, William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Anna Popplewell USA 2005 19:25 Plan lotu - thriller reż. Robert Schwentke, wyk. Jodie Foster, Peter Sarsgaard, Sean Bean, Marlene Lawston USA 2005 21:00 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 22:25 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 177 22:55 Billboard - dramat sensacyjny reż. Łukasz Zadrzyński, wyk. Rafał Maćkowiak, Bogusław Linda, Andrzej Seweryn, Justyna Steczkowska Polska 1998 00:35 Dark Water - Fatum - horror reż. Walter Selles, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Ariel Gade, John C. Reilly, Tim Roth USA 2005 02:20 Własność stanowa: Krew na ulicach - dramat kryminalny reż. Damon Dash, wyk. Beanie Sigel, Noreaga, Damon Dash, Michael Bentt Niemcy 2004 03:55 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Plan lotu - thriller reż. Robert Schwentke, wyk. Jodie Foster, Peter Sarsgaard, Sean Bean, Marlene Lawston USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:40 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 12:10 Dzieciak i ja - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Tom Arnold, Eric Gores, Linda Hamilton, Joe Mantegna USA 2005 13:45 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 15:25 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 16:55 Dzieciak i ja - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Tom Arnold, Eric Gores, Linda Hamilton, Joe Mantegna USA 2005 18:30 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 20:00 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 8 Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:30 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 2006 20:55 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 22:20 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 00:05 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 2006 00:30 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Regina King, Enrique Murciano, William Shatner USA 2005 Cinemax 06:00 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 07:40 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 09:00 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fredi M. Murer, wyk. Fabrizio Borsani, Teo Gheorghiu, Julika Jenkins, Urs Jucker Szwajcaria 2006 11:00 Kto sieje wiatr - film obyczajowy reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. George C. Scott, Jack Lemmon, Piper Laurie, Beau Bridges USA 1999 12:55 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jeff Bridges - magazyn filmowy 13:20 Wielka rola - komediodramat reż. Steve Suissa, wyk. Stephane Freiss, Berenice Bejo, Peter Coyote, Lionel Abelanski Francja 2004 14:50 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 16:50 Nic wielkiego - komedia reż. Michel Leclerc, wyk. Elsa Zylberstein, Kad Merad, Claude Brasseur, Patrick Chesnais Francja 2006 18:20 Inna liga - film obyczajowy reż. Buket Alakus, wyk. Karoline Herfurth, Thierry Van Werveke, Ken Duken, Zarah McKenzie Niemcy 2005 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Wielki Gatsby - melodramat reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Toby Stephens, Mira Sorvino, Paul Rudd, Martin Donovan USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:20 Kto sieje wiatr - film obyczajowy reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. George C. Scott, Jack Lemmon, Piper Laurie, Beau Bridges USA 1999 00:10 Leming - thriller reż. Dominik Moll, wyk. Laurent Lucas, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Charlotte Rampling, André Dussollier Francja 2005 02:20 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 2 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 03:45 Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku - dramat biograficzny reż. Scott Kalvert, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Patrick McGaw, Lorraine Bracco, Mark Wahlberg USA 1995 05:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Patricia Clarkson - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Piramida strachu - film przygodowy reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Nicholas Rowe, Alan Cox, Anthony Higgins, Freddie Jones USA 1985 07:50 Van Helsing - horror reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Kate Beckinsale, Richard Roxburgh, Shuler Hensley USA/ Czechy 2004 10:05 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 12:10 New York, New York - film muzyczny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Robert De Niro, Lionel Stander, Barry Primus USA 1977 14:50 Widziałem, jak zginął Ben Barka - film obyczajowy reż. Serge Le Péron, wyk. Charles Berling, Simon Abkarian, Josiane Balasko, Fabienne Babe Maroko/Francja 2005 16:30 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 18:10 Piramida strachu - film przygodowy reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Nicholas Rowe, Alan Cox, Anthony Higgins, Freddie Jones USA 1985 20:00 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fredi M. Murer, wyk. Fabrizio Borsani, Teo Gheorghiu, Julika Jenkins, Urs Jucker Szwajcaria 2006 22:00 Nieświadomi - komedia reż. Joaquín Oristrell, wyk. Leonor Watling, Luis Tosar, Alex Brendemühl, Mercedes Sampietro Hiszpania/Niemcy/Włochy/Portugalia 2004 23:50 Przekleństwo wyspy - thriller reż. Kathryn Bigelow, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Sean Penn, Sarah Polley, Elizabeth Hurley USA 2002 01:45 Sny o potędze - komedia reż. Tristan Aurouet, Gilles Lellouche, wyk. Guillaume Canet, Zabou Breitman, Benoît Poelvoorde, Guillaume Gallienne Francja 2004 03:35 Machuca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrés Wood, wyk. Matías Quer, Ariel Mateluna, Manuela Martelli, Ernesto Malbran Chile/Hiszpania/Francja 2004 Ale kino! 08:00 Mój brat się żeni - komedia reż. Jean-Stéphane Bron, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Aurore Clément, Quoc Dung Nguyen, Cyril Troley Francja/Szwajcaria 2006 09:40 Skąpani w ogniu - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Aleksander Fogiel, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1963 11:15 Delbaran - dramat obyczajowy reż. Abolfazl Jalili, wyk. Kaim Alizadeh, Rahmatollah Ebrahimi, Hossein Hashemian, Ahmad Mahdavi Iran/Japonia 2001 13:00 Angielka i książę - dramat historyczny reż. Eric Rohmer, wyk. Lucy Russell, Jean-Claude Dreyfuss, Alain Libolt, Charlotte Very Francja 2001 15:15 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Korea - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 16:20 Boso w parku - komedia romantyczna reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Jane Fonda, Robert Redford, Charles Boyer, Mildred Natwick USA 1967 18:15 Pierwsze oczarowanie - komediodramat reż. Hugh Hudson, wyk. Colin Firth, Malcolm McDowell, Robert Norman, Rosemary Harris USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 ale świat! tańczy Czas tańca - musical reż. Philippe Aractingi, wyk. Nada Abou Fahrat, Rana Alamuddin, Bshara Atallah, Rodney El Haddad Liban 2005 22:05 Pocałunek wampira - horror komediowy reż. Robert Bierman, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Maria Conchita Alonso, Jennifer Beals, Elizabeth Ashley USA 1989 23:50 Madeinusa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claudia Llosa, wyk. Magaly Solier, Yiliana Chong, Carlos J. de la Torre, Juan Ubaldo Huamán Peru/Hiszpania 2006 01:40 Zbliżenia: Keanu Reeves - film dokumentalny 02:10 Władcy marionetek - horror SF reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Eric Thal, Julie Warner, Keith David USA 1994 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek Ruchome piaski - film obyczajowy reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Małgorzata Braunek, Grzegorz Zuchowicz, Jerzy Zelnik Polska 1969 07:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency 07:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency Wypowiedź: Adam Ferency 07:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency Dziecinne pytania - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Andrzej Seweryn, Wojciech Alaborski, Gustaw Holoubek Polska 1981 09:35 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies 09:40 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies Czterej pancerni i pies: Tiergarten - serial wojenny odc. 19/21 reż. Konrad Nałęcki, Polska 1966 10:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 10:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje PKF 3A/72 11:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wypowiedź: Witold Lisiecki 11:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Rewizja osobista - film psychologiczny reż. Witold Leszczyński, Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Hübner, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Katarzyna Kaczmarek Polska 1972 12:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Carmen po polsku - film krótkometrażowy 13:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Zielona bariera - film dokumentalny reż. Bohdan Jankowski, wyk. Polska 1959 13:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Smakowanie miodu - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Chodnikiewicz, wyk. Polska 1986 13:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna 13:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Wypowiedź: Zofia Kucówna, Maja Komorowska, Krzysztof Za 14:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Wiano - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Zofia Kucówna, Roman Wilhelmi, Marta Lipińska, Tadeusz Łomnicki Polska 1963 16:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Atlantyda - film animowany 16:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Świat zabity deskami - film dokumentalny reż. Robert Stando, wyk. Polska 1962 16:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek 16:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek Wypowiedź: Małgorzata Braunek 17:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek Ruchome piaski - film obyczajowy reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Małgorzata Braunek, Grzegorz Zuchowicz, Jerzy Zelnik Polska 1969 18:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek Oczekiwanie - film animowany 18:45 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies 18:50 Seans. Czterej pancerni i pies Czterej pancerni i pies: Brama - serial wojenny odc. 20/21 reż. Konrad Nałęcki, Polska 1966 20:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Jerzy Eisler 20:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Koniec naszego świata - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Lech Skolimowski, Teresa Wicińska, Krystyn Wójcik, Władysław Głąbik Polska 1964 22:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii Trwaj i pomóż przetrwać innym - reportaż 23:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje PKF 3A/72 23:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wypowiedź: Witold Lisiecki 23:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Rewizja osobista - film psychologiczny reż. Witold Leszczyński, Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Hübner, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Katarzyna Kaczmarek Polska 1972 00:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Carmen po polsku - film krótkometrażowy 01:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Zielona bariera - film dokumentalny reż. Bohdan Jankowski, wyk. Polska 1959 01:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Smakowanie miodu - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Chodnikiewicz, wyk. Polska 1986 02:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna 02:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Wypowiedź: Zofia Kucówna, Maja Komorowska, Krzysztof Za 02:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Wiano - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Zofia Kucówna, Roman Wilhelmi, Marta Lipińska, Tadeusz Łomnicki Polska 1963 03:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Atlantyda - film animowany 04:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna Świat zabity deskami - film dokumentalny reż. Robert Stando, wyk. Polska 1962 05:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Kalinowski 05:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Kalinowski Sobótki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Marian Kociniak, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Krystyna Mikołajewska, Roland Głowacki Polska 1965 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Roczniak - film przygodowy reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Peter Strauss, Jean Smart, Wil Horneff, Philip Seymour Hoffman USA 1994 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 1998 09:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi - film SF odc. 1/2 reż. George Miller, wyk. Treat Williams, Jeremy London, Hugh Keays-Bryne, Bryan Brown USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 161 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Jane Doe: Bolesny upadek - film kryminalny reż. Lea Thompson, wyk. Lea Thompson, Joe Penny, William R. Moses, Jessy Schram USA 2006 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1999 15:00 Żona wyrzutka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Glen Pitre, wyk. Tatum O'Neal, Julian Sands, Tim Curry, Lacey Chabert USA 2002 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 161 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1999 19:00 Miłość wędrówka bez kresu - western reż. Michael Landon Jr., wyk. Erin Cottrell, Logan Bartholomew, William Morgan Sheppard, James Tupper USA 2005 21:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Michael Robison, USA 2004 22:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Michael Robison, USA 2004 23:00 Życie i pasje Ayn Rand - film biograficzny reż. Christopher Menaul, wyk. Helen Mirren, Eric Stoltz, Julie Delpy, Peter Fonda USA 1998 01:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Michael Robison, USA 2004 02:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Michael Robison, USA 2004 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 1998 04:00 Roczniak - film przygodowy reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Peter Strauss, Jean Smart, Wil Horneff, Philip Seymour Hoffman USA 1994 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 315 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Golden Girls - serial odc. 202 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 07:50 Golden Girls - serial odc. 203 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 08:15 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 201 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:40 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 202 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 407 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 408 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Alex - serial odc. 105 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:15 Alex - serial odc. 106 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:40 Cybill - serial odc. 222 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:05 Cybill - serial odc. 223 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 201 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 202 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 308 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 309 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 114 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 115 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 409 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 410 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:30 Golden Girls - serial odc. 204 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 14:55 Golden Girls - serial odc. 205 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 15:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 203 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 204 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Zdrówko - serial odc. 316 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 16:35 Frasier - serial odc. 611 USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 310 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 311 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 116 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 117 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 411 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 412 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Cybill - serial odc. 224 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 301 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 203 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 204 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:10 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 104 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 21:35 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 105 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 502 22:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 105 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:55 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 206 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:20 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 317 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 23:45 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 417 00:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 418 00:35 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 501 01:05 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 502 01:15 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 205 02:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 112 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 203 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 204 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 USA 2004 07:15 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 08:10 Robinsonowie 7: Wyspy Perłowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 USA 2003 09:05 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 6 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 10:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 10:55 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 USA 2004 11:50 Robinsonowie 7: Wyspy Perłowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 USA 2003 12:45 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 13:40 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 6 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 14:35 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 15:30 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 USA 2004 16:25 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2002 17:20 Robinsonowie 7: Wyspy Perłowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 USA 2003 18:15 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 7 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 19:10 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2004 21:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2005 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2002 23:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2004 00:55 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2005 01:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2002 02:45 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 13:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 2005 14:00 ReGenesis - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 2004 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 16:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1996 17:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 18:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 2005 19:00 ReGenesis - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 2004 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1996 22:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1999 23:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2000 00:00 ReGenesis - serial SF odc. 5 Kanada 2004 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 02:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1996 National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle w kryzysie - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Przyjaciel czy wróg? - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Niedźwiedź polarny - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Ameryka Północna - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch wulkanu Świętej Heleny - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superłódź - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle w kryzysie - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Poskramiacze węży: Przyjaciel czy wróg? - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Niedźwiedź polarny - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Ameryka Północna - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najsilniejsze szczęki - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Kulisy balistyki - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zagadka z Filadelfii - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Piekielne komary - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Statek olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Planeta mięsożerców: Rekin ludojad - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Australia - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa - film dokumentalny 00:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Rekin ludojad - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Australia - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 06:25 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:50 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 07:40 Ben 10 - serial animowany 08:05 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 08:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 08:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:20 Ben 10 - serial animowany 09:45 Robotboy - serial animowany 09:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 10:10 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:35 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 11:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 11:50 Ben 10 - serial animowany 12:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:40 Ben 10 - serial animowany 13:05 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:20 Ben 10 - serial animowany 14:45 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:10 Ben 10 - serial animowany 15:35 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 16:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:15 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:05 Ufolągi - serial animowany 18:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:55 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:20 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:45 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 20:10 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:35 Duel Masters - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Planete 06:45 Śmigłowce: Latające spirale, Wejście w nowy świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/7 07:35 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Sahara. Królowa pustyń - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/12 08:10 Wyścig zbrojeń: Radar i jego wrogowie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/8 09:05 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Starożytne miasta i święte jeziora - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/12 09:40 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Sto tysięcy wielbłądów i trzy tysiące szczurów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/12 10:15 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Chłód, kurz i miny - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/12 10:50 Tkaniny przyszłości - film dokumentalny 11:20 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Czerwone serce Australii - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/12 11:55 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Słone jeziora, wulkany, gejzery - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/12 12:30 Dzieje chińskiego pisarza - film dokumentalny 13:25 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Beduini i morza piasku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/12 14:00 Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/26 14:30 638 sposobów na zabicie Castro - film dokumentalny 15:45 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata: Zanzibar - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 16:15 Miasto pszczół - film dokumentalny 16:55 Zapomniany świat Mitchella i Kenyona: Sport i rozrywki - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 18:00 Alpy: Łańcuch Alp Lombardzkich - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/8 18:35 Algieria - krwawe lata - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Przechadzki z architektami: Brasília - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/19 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Ginące gatunki: Lemur wari - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/16 20:50 Premiera. Historia Nikt nie chciał usłyszeć - film dokumentalny 21:55 Premiera. Historia Castro - człowiek i legenda - film dokumentalny 22:50 Wycieczka do Mauthausen - film dokumentalny 00:30 Zbrodnie w obiektywie: Zamordowanie buddyjskich mnichów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 01:25 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata: Jamajka - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 02:00 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata: Byron Bay - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. 02:25 Moje hobby: Erica - tancerka, Akome i jego zagrożona wioska - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Burzliwa noc reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 10, Hope na rozdrożu USA 2003 09:25 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Pocałunek USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Po trzydziestce USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 16, Zagubiony i odnaleziony reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Być Jak Gwiazda - odc. 2, Mary J. Blige 12:10 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 17 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Niezbędna korekta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Zatańczymy? USA 2000 14:20 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 11, Świąteczny prezent USA 2003 14:55 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Niepotrzebne rady USA 1998 15:25 Być Jak Gwiazda - odc. 3, Angelina Jolie 15:55 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 18 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Niewidzialny człowiek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Oczekiwanie na cud USA 2005 18:10 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Stare rany USA 2005 19:10 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nadzieja i chwała USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 19, Powrót Harrego reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Kobiece skarby reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Pasjonujące związki reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:50 Gej-radar 23:50 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Powrót namiętności USA 1998 00:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 12, Seks, kłamstwa i Faith USA 2003 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 18, Z honorem reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Więzy krwi reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 6 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Jeździectwo Zawody Superligi w Akwizgranie 09:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 4. etap: Villers-Cotterets - Joigny 10:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - runda finałowa 12:00 Piłka nożna 12:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France - start 5. etapu 12:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 4. etap: Villers-Cotterets - Joigny 14:15 Kolarstwo Tour de France - zapowiedź 5. etapu 14:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 5. etap: Chablis - Autun 17:30 Snooker Hall of Frame - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Super Grand Prix IAAF w Lozannie 20:00 Boks Gala w Londynie - waga ciężka: David Haye - Tomasz Bonin 22:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 00:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 Essential Gwen Stefani - dokument o wokalistce 10:30 Essential Marilyn Manson - dokument o artyście 11:00 Essential Avril Lavigne - dokument o artystce 11:30 Essential Metallica - wszystko o grupie 12:00 Za kulisami teledysku: Breaking the Habit Linkin Park - jak się kręci teledyski 12:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 13:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty - program o rozstaniach 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 Narzeczona Bama - reality show 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show-biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Zone Club 06:00 Sekrety baletu - szkoła tańca odc. 1 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 10 06:55 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 07:20 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 07:45 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 08:10 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 22 08:35 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 9 09:35 Udawacze - program rozrywkowy odc. 41 10:25 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 10:55 Przyjęcia Jamesa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 11:25 Przyjęcia Jamesa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 11:55 Stylowe miejsca: Millers Residence i The Bonham - magazyn turystyczny odc. 24 12:25 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 12:55 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 2 13:20 Terapia szokowa: Kristine - magazyn odc. 2 13:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 14:10 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 14:35 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 15:00 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 15:30 Strzał w dziesi±tkę - reality show odc. 9 16:30 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 19 17:00 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 20 17:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 18:00 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 18:30 On jest kobiet± - reality show odc. 1 19:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 47 20:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 21:00 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 48 21:30 Córeczka tatusia - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 94 22:50 Dieta cud - film dokumentalny 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 64 00:30 MężczyĽni o sobie - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 00:55 Gwiazdy na plaży - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 01:20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 94 02:05 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 48 03:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 51 04:00 Strzał w dziesi±tkę - reality show odc. 11 05:00 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 24 05:30 Sztuka i dusza - magazyn kulturalny odc. 9 Zone Europa 08:00 Jaizkibel - dramat reż. Ibón Cormenzana, wyk. Alfredo Villa, Susana García Díez, Susana Martín, Idoia Bilbao, Karmele Aranburu, Klara Badiola Hiszpania 2000 09:40 Pożegnanie z filmem: Mój kuzyn-Monstrum - dramat reż. Waleri Todorowski, wyk. Leonid Jarmolnik, Danił Spiwakowski, Jelena Jakowlewa, Siergiej Garmasz Rosja 2004 11:40 Epsilon - film science fiction reż. Rolf de Heer, wyk. Ullie Birve, Syd Brisbane, Alethea McGrath, Chloe Ferguson, Phoebe Ferguson Australia / Włochy 1997 13:30 Zasoby ludzkie - dramat reż. Laurent Cantem, wyk. Jalil Lespert, Jean-Claude Vallod, Chantal Barré, Véronique de Pandelačre, Michel Begnez, Lucien Longueville Francja/Wlk. Brytania 1999 15:20 Literatura na małym ekranie: Tom i Viv - film biograficzny reż. Brian Gilbert, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Miranda Richardson, Rosemary Harris, Tim Dutton USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1994 17:30 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 18:00 Na kolanach - film kryminalny reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Eleonora Giorgi, Michele Placido, Tano Cimarosa, Ettore Manni, Luciano Catenacci, Nello Pazzafini, Fabrizio Forte, Nazzareno Zamperla, Giovanni Giancono, Francesco De Mattia, Armando Z Włochy 19 20:00 Gra Luny - dramat reż. Monica Laguna, wyk. Ana Torrent, Carlos Caniowski, Carlos Bardem, Jose Pedro Carrior Hiszpania 2001 21:45 Prosta historia - dramat reż. David Lynch, wyk. Richard Farnsworth, Sissy Spacek, Harry Dean Stanton, Everett McGill USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 23:45 Piękna szwagierka - film erotyczny reż. Jean-Claude Maillard, wyk. Koranie, Mike, Allen, Anais, Oana, Marian Francja 2003 00:40 Niewygodne małżeństwo - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Lou Berger, Loan Laure, Victor Marty, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 02:15 Pożegnanie z filmem: Mój kuzyn-Monstrum - dramat reż. Waleri Todorowski, wyk. Leonid Jarmolnik, Danił Spiwakowski, Jelena Jakowlewa, Siergiej Garmasz Rosja 2004 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 58 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 182 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 7 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 182 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 7 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 7 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 58 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 182 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 7 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 01:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 7 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 182 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 57 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 58 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Das Erste 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Nashorn, Zebra & Co. 09.55 ARD-Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.30 Heute heiratet mein Mann 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 ARD-Buffet 13.00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Nashorn, Zebra & Co. 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.47 Tagesschau 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.20 Marienhof 18.50 Die Tierretter von Aiderbichl 19.20 Das Quiz mit Jörg Pilawa 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Nora Roberts - Der weite Himmel 21.45 Monitor 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.45 Natürlich blond! 00.15 Nachtmagazin 00.35 Das Mädchen Irma la douce 02.50 Tagesschau 02.55 Harry und die Hendersons 03.35 Sturm der Liebe 04.25 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 04.55 Tagesschau 05.00 Monitor ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Wege zum Glück 11.15 Reich und Schön 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute - in Deutschland 14.15 ZDF SPORTextra 17.55 Ein Fall für zwei 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter on Tour 19.25 Anna Pihl - Auf Streife in Kopenhagen 20.15 Lustige Musikanten on tour 21.15 auslandsjournal 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Wetter 22.15 Maybrit Illner 23.15 Nina Ruge: Alles wird gut 00.15 heute nacht 00.30 Jagd nach Vergeltung 01.55 heute 02.00 Tagebuch eines Vergewaltigers 03.35 heute 03.40 MaybritIllner 04.40 @rt of animation 05.00 nano Animal Planet 6.00 Animals A-Z 6.30 Monkey Business 7.00 Pet Rescue 7.30 Wildlife SOS 8.00 Corwin’s Quest 9.00 Animal Cops Phoenix 10.00 The Planet’s Funniest Animals 10.30 Amazing Animal Videos 11.00 Animals A-Z 11.30 Monkey Business 12.00 Animal Park - Wild in Africa 13.00 Xtremely Wild 14.00 Corwin’s Quest 15.00 Animal Cops Houston 16.00 Animal Precinct 16.30 Wildlife SOS 17.00 Animals A-Z 17.30 Monkey Business 18.00 Animal Cops Houston 19.00 Animal Precinct 20.00 Animal Cops Phoenix 21.00 Wildlife SOS 21.30 Monkey Business 22.00 Killer Instinct 23.00 Animal Cops Houston 24.00 Animal Precinct 1.00 Animals A-Z 1.30 Monkey Business 2.00 Animal Cops Houston 3.00 Animal Cops Phoenix 4.00 Growing Up... 5.00 Crocodile Hunter BBC Prime 6.15 Come Outside 6.30 Andy Pandy 6.35 Teletubbies Everywhere 6.55 Monty the Dog 7.00 Passport to the Sun 7.30 The Week the Women Went 8.00 Small Town Gardens 8.30 Passport to the Sun 9.00 Model Gardens 9.30 Big Cat Diary Update 10.30 Yes, Minister 11.00 My Hero 11.30 My Family 12.00 Hetty Wainthropp Investigates 13.00 Waking the Dead 14.00 Passport to the Sun 14.30 Superhomes 15.30 Bargain Hunt 16.00 My Hero 16.30 My Family 17.00 Staying Put 18.00 Waking the Dead 19.00 The Inspector Lynley Mysteries 20.00 The Thick of It 20.30 French and Saunders 21.00 Waking the Dead 22.00 Yes, Minister 22.30 The Inspector Lynley Mysteries 23.30 My Hero 0.00 My Family 0.30 EastEnders 1.00 Waking the Dead 2.00 Hetty Wainthropp Investigates 3.00 Passport to the Sun 3.30 Balamory 3.50 Tweenies 4.10 Big Cook Little Cook 4.30 Tikkabilla 5.00 Boogie Beebies 5.15 Tweenies 5.35 Balamory 5.55 Big Cook Little Cook MGM Movie Channel 7.55 Follow That Dream 9.45 A Doll’s House 11.20 Duel At Diablo 13.05 The Voyage 14.45 The Vikings 16.40 Pandemonium 18.00 Defiance 19.40 Candyman II 21.15 Chrome & Hot Leather 22.45 Diplomatic Immunity 0.20 The Resurrected 2.05 L.a. Streetfighters 3.25 Little Dorrit 6.15 Modern Girls Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM Movie Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku